El Show de James Potter Jr & Amigos
by AndreCullen
Summary: Alguien observa de lejos lo que ocurre en los jardines de Hogwarts. La nueva generación es protagonista. Pero ese alguien solo tiene ojos para un persona... One Shot. Muy corto.


_**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot post Deathly Hallows de HP. Tengo otro fanfic largo y completo de HP, pero ya lo subiré. Espero que este os guste. Como siempre R&R están bien recibidos, sobre todos reviews ya que me ayudan a mejorar día a día, dad al GO!**_

* * *

**The Show Of James Potter Jr. And Friends**

-Les presentamos a todos ustedes el Show de James Potter Jr. y amigos.- gritó un chico en voz alta, consiguiendo la atención de varios alumnos que descansaban en los alrededores del lago.

Un joven muy bien parecido, de pelo azabache y ojos marrones, se adelantó al chico que había hablado. Sus compañeros le aplaudieron, bromeando.

-Gracias, gracias.- agradeció él en un socarrón tono solemne.- Quiero darles a todos las gracias por venir a verme hoy.- continuó.

Era un joven Gryffindor, probablemente de tercer o cuarto año. Los cinco chicos que le acompañaban eran también Gryffindor, con una única excepción. Un Ravenclaw. Aquello me extrañó... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se mantenía apartado junto a uno de los otros Gryffindor. Repasé mentalmente a los tres Gryffindor que se mantenían junto al protagonista. Debían tener la misma edad. El que había hablado el primero era alto, pálido, de pelo castaño claro y ojos grises, tenía una complexión fuerte. Le identifiqué rápidamente como Louis Weasley. Algo más bajo era el que se situaba a su derecha, medio tapado por el de pelo azabache. Era menudo también, su pelo era pelirrojo claro y sus ojos azules, una sonrisa burlona cruzaba su expresión. Supe que era Fred Weasley, el primo de Louis. El último tenía pinta de ser el más tímido. Era más alto que los demás pero tenía más aspecto de palillo que de armario. Tenía el pelo rubio pajizo y sus ojos eran castaños; parecía un soñador. Tras varios segundos, recordé su nombre. Jack Lovegood. Por supuesto, los cuatro fantásticos con James Potter en cabeza. El otro Gryffindor era uno o dos años menor, tenía el pelo también de color azabache y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, era algo menudo. No conocía su nombre. El Ravenclaw, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, tampoco me sonaba.

-Tengo el honor de que me acompañe un voluntario muy servicial para probar esto.- continuaba James mientras cada vez más gente se amontonaba en un círculo a su alrededor.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando vi que hacía una seña al Ravenclaw. El otro Gryffindor, el joven, se quejó:

-Venga, James, solo ha sido un accidente. No por eso, tiene que ser ahora tu conejillo de indias.

-No me fastidies, Al, se ha ofrecido.- negó James.

¡Por supuesto! Aquel niño era Albus Potter, el hermano pequeño de James. Se había oído hablar mucho de él. No solo por ser el hijo del elegido, sino por la creciente fama de su hermano mayor. Me acerqué un poco para ver como continuaba todo. Louis Weasley me miró de arriba a abajo y después murmuró algo a su primo, medio riendo. Hice crujir mis nudillos. James y Albus continuaban discutiendo, el público comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¡Ya está bien!- exclamó una voz femenina.

Una niña pelirroja de grandes ojos castaños llegó a grandes zancadas hasta el centro del círculo. Me quedé helado. Rose Weasley.

-Vámonos, Al.- ordenó, tomando la mano de Albus.- ¡Nick! ¿A qué esperas?

Recordé al fin al Ravenclaw. Nicholas Patil. Venía conmigo a Herbología, pero nunca me había parado ni a echarle un vistazo. Pero en aquel preciso instante no pensé en Patil. Ni en los Potter. Ni en los cuatro fantásticos. Porque solo tenía ojos para la preciosa Rose. Llevábamos compartiendo clase de Encantamientos, de Pociones, de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y de Vuelo y Quidditch desde hacía seis meses, cuando habíamos comenzado en Hogwarts. Probablemente también compartía clases con Potter, pero no lo recordaba. Porque en aquellas clases solo miraba a Rose. Su belleza era esplendorosa, y tenía un aire exótico que dejaba a la mitad de chicos con la boca abierta, babeando por ella. No quería ni imaginarme cuando creciera un poco y su cuerpo madurara. La competencia iba a ser insalvable.

-Scor...- me llamó una desagradable voz aflautada por detrás.

No le presté atención. Patty Parkinson era lo más pesado del universo. Continué mirando, embelesado, a la joven Weasley.

-¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Qué miras?

Dejé de mirar a Rose, que ya se alejaba en dirección al colegio con Potter de la mano, lo cual me hizo apretar aún más los puños. James Potter estaba ante mí, frunciendo el ceño. El público en vez de dispersarse, se apiñó. No contesté.

-Te he preguntado, Malfoy.- repitió él.- ¿Acaso mirabas a mi prima?

Aquel era el problema. Su apellido tenía que ser Weasley. Sus primos tenían que ser los Potter y los Weasley. Era un castigo caído a mí desde el infierno.


End file.
